


five months into the hours

by souchipi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, non-au, soft roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souchipi/pseuds/souchipi
Summary: hyukjae moves back to the dorms and kyuhyun never asks why.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	five months into the hours

**one**

sometimes, life is nothing but a sum of ridiculous decisions made on a whim; hyukjae reasons in his mind as he barges into the dorm with two suitcases in his hands. kyuhyun is standing dumbfounded in the middle of the living room with a toothbrush in his mouth. he quietly watches as hyukjae fiddles with his bag before pulling out a fresh change of clothes.

“did you get bullied out of your apartment?” kyuhyun manages to say through the toothpaste in his mouth.

“no, i just miss your ugly face, honey.”

kyuhyun blinks in an unimpressed manner before making his way back to the bathroom “you’re washing the dishes tonight,”

“you are the ruler of all that is evil, did you know that?” hyukjae screams back. his voice drilling echoes in the hallway, almost rhythmic with kyuhyun’s laughter that was slowly erupting from the bathroom.

**two**

kyuhyun had something to say about every furniture that hyukjae brought from his apartment all the way back to the dorm. the closet was taking too much space, his bedsheets didn’t match the wall design, the fridge was too red. _hyung you’re the worst._

“why do you care that much about my room?” hyukjae had objected in disbelief.

“i just hate the fact that you have a fridge in your room. i can’t sleep in peace knowing that you have a fridge in your room,”

“then don’t sleep,”

“i hardly do anyway. that comes with the job of being a renewed singer, something that you don’t get to experience often seeing how jobless you are all the time.”

hyukjae unlocks his smartphone and scrolls down his Instagram feed. “i’m glad you are busier than me, kyuhyunnie. that gives me the chance to have some quality me time at the dorms,”

“then go back to your apartment if you want some quality me time,”

they stay in silence for a few minutes; the kind of silence that people who have lived together for years have grown used to. hyukjae drops his phone back onto the bedside table and stares at the ceiling. the lightbulb is flickering in a seeking manner, a moth is drawing circles against its hard wire. hyukjae makes a mental note to ask seunghwan to get him a new one tomorrow.

he closes his eyes to the sound of kyuhyun smashing his keyboard buttons.

“hyung are you perhaps diabetic? is that why you have a fridge in your room? you keep your insulin in there?” kyuhyun says from the living room.

“for god’s sake,”

**three**

it’s past midnight. it’s raining outside and kyuhyun is cooking dukbokki in the kitchen. hyukjae is sitting flat on the couch, quietly flickering through the channels for something that would keep him entertained until he'll fall asleep.

“kyu, do you have a girlfriend?” he randomly asks, making kyuhyun frown at the sudden question.

“you would know if i had one,”

it was true in a sense. in super junior, your business is everyone’s business. words travel between them faster than the light, or the sound, or whatever is proven to be the fastest thing in the universe. and as heechul has once said, they were all blessed with the gift of the blabber.

“don’t you feel lonely now that changmin is getting married?”

kyuhyun frowns again. “no? why would I be?”

“i mean, he won’t be as available as he used to be. marriage comes with a lot of responsibilities, you know? consider yourself lucky if you manage to see him once a week,”

“well, that’s fine by me? we don’t get to meet that often anyway seeing how hectic my schedules have been,”

“hectic,” hyukjae repeats in mockery, “i love the way fancy words sound in your stupid voice,”

“is hectic a fancy word for you? hyung, i think we need to work on your vocabulary,”

“shut up, kyu,”

“shut up, gyeo,”

**Four**

everyone has asked hyukjae why he had moved back to the dorms. it was the talk of the month; a mystery to them. why would he decide to squeeze himself back into a 30 square feet dorm room that smells like feet and sweat and leave his luxurious apartment behind.

everyone has asked him about it but kyuhyun. kyuhyun never seemed to be curious. not even in the slightest. it makes hyukjae wonder if he knows. if he’s being considerate. or if he simply believes his half-assed excuses; that he was bored and lonely. that he sees ghosts at night.

“why did you move out?” donghae has asked him while they were warming up in the dancing room. hyukjae stares at his reflection in the mirror. his skin looks healthier, more hydrated.

“i told you, the apartment was getting too lonely,”

donghae playfully hits him on the shoulder. “was my company not enough for you?”

“i mean, you hardly come over anymore,” 

donghae is silent for a few seconds. “i know, i’ve been busy with composing and stuff,”

hyukjae chuckles. “i know, you don’t have to be sorry about it. really.” he adjusts his cap. “how’s sarang?”

donghae faintly smiles. “she’s fine.”

hyukjae smiles back. “am i meeting her any time soon? i’m starting to think you’re making her up at this point,”

donghae laughs. “we’re planning to go on a trip together soon, once this whole corona thing is over. do you want to tag along?”

“we’ll see,” hyukjae says.

it was around two past midnight when he gets back to the dorm. kyuhyun is sitting by the kitchen table, editing an old live from his youtube channel.

“oh you’re here,” kyuhyun says, his eyes on the screen.

“yeah,”

he walks to the kitchen and grabs an ice cold beer from the fridge. everything suddenly seemed so small, but it felt nice to have someone around that night.

**five**

“is he asleep?” kyuhyun asks, gesturing at a tipsy ryeowook lying on the ground.

they burst out laughing.

“he only had three shots. just how low is his alcohol intolerance?”

“i expected him to be a bigger drinker than you,”

“no one is a bigger drinker than me,”

“i beg to differ,”

hyukjae chuckles. “you’re right, no one is a bigger drinker than you,” he snips at an egg with his chopsticks. “too bad, he’s missing on the greatest seaweed soup in the whole world,”

kyuhyun smirks. “did you just call my seaweed soup the best in the whole world?”

“it’s only because it’s your birthday. i have to be extra nice to make up for all the times i’ve been mean to you,”

“I’d have a lifetime of debts to pay if i did that too,”

hyukjae laughs and taps his glass of beer against kyuhyun’s “don’t worry, i’ll give you a discount, you’ll just have to wash my dishes for a year,”

kyuhyun dramatically brings a hand to his mouth, “do you plan to stay here for another year?”

“if you’re that sick of my face, go get your own apartment,”

“this is my happy place,” kyuhyun argues.

they stay silent for a couple of minutes, giving hyukjae enough time to think if he should ask. if it would matter if he did.

“how come you never asked me why i moved out of my apartment?”

kyuhyun stuffs a mouthful of rice into his mouth. “was i supposed to?”

“aren’t you curious?”

“you said you were bored, right?”

hyukjae digs out the yolk. “that’s right” he doesn’t attempt to ask any further.

“do you think donghae-hyung’s girlfriend will feel cheated when their children will turn out to look like avocados?” kyuhyun suddenly says.

hyukjae looks taken aback for a second but laughs nevertheless. “she needs to be warned that she might perhaps end up marrying an avocado-eating-human,”

“avocadovore,”

“lame,”

“hyung, your skin is pale,” kyuhyun says as he transfers an egg roll to hyukjae’s plate.

hyukjae looks back at him and smiles warmly. “my skin is naturally pale,”

“that’s quite sad,”

“shut up, kyu,”

"shut up, gyeo," he takes a sip from his beer. “hyungie, you are the worst,”

hyukjae laughs. maybe some things are meant not to be said after all. maybe sometimes, this is how the message gets through. 

**Author's Note:**

> Simply because roommates!kyuhyuk make me feel things.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
